Hypnotic Love
by luvdawinx
Summary: 13 year old Rocky Scarlet had only one problem ever since Molly Moon, his best friend, came back from her family trip around the world a year and a half later, and that problem was how he couldn't express his emotions. The day he went to the airport to pick up Molly's family was the day he finally fell in love with her. Unknown to Rocky was that Molly fell in love with him, too...
1. Chapter 1: Expressing Love

Hypnotic Love

_13 year old Rocky Scarlet had only one problem ever since Molly Moon, his best friend, came back from her family trip around the world a year and a half later, and that problem was how he couldn't express his emotions. The day he went to the airport to pick up Molly's family was the day he finally fell in love with her. Unknown to Rocky was that Molly fell in love with him that day, too. Not knowing how to deal with their feelings, the two teens attempted to hide them from each other until they found a way to say those three important words someone says when they're in love, "I love you."_

**Rocky**

We're best friends, we're both 13, we're both hypnotists, and I'm in love with her. The first three things are what we have in common, but the last one is indecisive until I know for sure that she loves me back.

If anyone knew that I loved her, they might as well ask me, "Why don't you make your move already?" Looks like I have an easy shot, right? Wrong. Remember, we're best friends. It might be too sudden for her, and she doesn't even _know_ I love her.

My question is: What if Molly doesn't love me? Hypnotize her? I've hypnotized her once when we were 10, but she's a better hypnotist than me. I mean, once you stare into her bog colored eyes, she'll hypnotize you without you even knowing it. Plus, she can, like all professional hypnotists (except me because I still need more training), use and hypnotize crystals to freeze time and travel through time. She can even read minds (from a lab experiment that affected her brain) and morph into other living things. All in all, there's no way I can hypnotize her to love me.

It's not like I can bring myself to hypnotize Molly to fall in love with me, it's just that I don't want her to love me if she's being forced to. How can one resist those sparkling green eyes and curly hair? Let's also not forget her "super powers". Basically, it might've taken a while before I can tell Molly that I love her.

Fortunately, one good idea came to me. It may be cheesy and a little girly, but nothing like a good poem could explain everything. For the title, I'll write "Molly".

**Molly**

His chocolate brown eyes, adventurous spirit, and heart-warming personality. Why resist his charm that will leave you melting? I've never even mentioned how his voice is smooth and relaxing, especially when he can only use voice-only hypnosis. To me, he's the total package.

I've dreamed about being in love, and eventually fell in love with the idea of being in love. The only thing standing between me and the idea was that I didn't know who I would fall in love with. This changed when I saw Rocky at the airport. Sure, we've video chatted and wrote to each other, but seeing him with open arms told me that he was the one. After that day, I would find myself dreaming about me and him. In my dreams, we would walk on beaches, have picnics, and even kiss. The dreams about kissing him were my favorite.

Something inside my heart told me that he will be mine. That we will walk on beaches, have picnics, and kiss. The question is: When? I could always travel to the future to find out, but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. The thought of waiting for so long was killing me.

Why can't it just be young love? Young love sounds better than just waiting until we're adults. But what's the point? I only hear about young love in movies and books. If only my situation involved young love.

My prayers were answered today. I found a piece of paper with Rocky's handwriting in the bedroom we shared on Rocky's bed. On top were the words, "To: Molly, From: Rocky 'I finally found the courage to tell you how I felt ever since the day we saw each other at the airport'".

I found myself crying when I finished reading the poem entitled "Molly".

**Rocky**

Writing the poem was actually easy, knowing almost _everything_ about her. After writing I decided to pick some flowers to go with it (again, cheesy and kind of girly). I was holding the flowers when I found Molly, finished reading my poem that was on my bed.

I thought that she must've been irritated that I wrote how much I was in love with her. She had tears in her eyes and was smiling. I asked her softly, "Do you like it?" Molly took the flowers out of my hand and set them on her bed. Then, she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"You wrote that for me?" she asked. I only nodded. She added, "I _loved_ it! For a while, I thought _I_ was the one in love." "I guess we're both crazy about each other," I chuckled. She laughed.

"Anyways," Molly continued, "I loved the poem you wrote, I love the flowers, and… I love _you_." She leaned in slowly and closed her eyes, and I did the same. This was the start for our romance, and I knew it because I felt a spark in my heart; I bet Molly felt it, too. Everything seemed to have led up to this moment: being best friends since the day we were born (literally, we were orphans until Molly found her birthparents, but I'm still an orphan), the day we each became the youngest hypnotists in history, until the day we saw each other again after one and a half years and fell in love. Our lips touched finally, and began the start of our first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Primo

**_Sorry about the whole misunderstanding. Chapter 2 was meant to be Chapter 1, and also I'm new here so I'm still kinda rusty! Anyways, here's the REAL CHAPTER 2!_**

Chapter 2: Telling Primo

**Rocky**

Sure I've gotten the girl of my dreams, but now here comes the real challenge: telling the father. Molly's father Primo and I got along pretty well, but I can't just say, "Hi Primo. Nice day today! Oh, and by the way, I'm dating your daughter!" Who knows how he'll react!

Like I said before, there's know way I can just hypnotize others to allow me to do these things; it's just unnatural. Molly squeezed my hand. "We have to tell him someday, Rock," she told me. I looked into her eyes for comfort, but I still couldn't find courage. I shook my head.

"Molly, I'm such a wimp," I said. "I can't seem to muster up the confidence to say anything." I buried my face in my hands in disappointment. When I looked back up, Molly's eyes were glowing.

All of a sudden, I was gone.

**Molly**

The first thing I did after hypnotizing Rocky was beat myself up about it. Keeping our love a secret wouldn't be easy. I mean, I bet Romeo and Juliet have better chances than we do (I have not seen the play)! The next thing I did was find the brave side of me and use her to give him his instructions. I gulped and began my session.

"Rocky Scarlet," I began, "you are now under my power. You will remember everything that has happened to you when you have been hypnotized. Now, think about how you feel right now about telling my father that we are together. After that, cast any anxious feelings about it aside and let your confidence take its place. When I snap my fingers, you will wake up and as confident as ever. Do you understand?"

He nodded like a puppet. I snapped my fingers and he woke up. Blinking twice, he looked at me. His mouth broke into a smile. "Thanks, Molls," he said. I grabbed his hand, and we set off for the living room, where my father was watching television.

Primo saw us coming down the stairs and waved us to sit by him. We went to the couch, but we remained standing where we were. Both our hands sweated, which was natural for me since my hands would sweat when I was nervous or excited. At this time, I was feeling both.

**Rocky**

"What's going on?" Primo asked us. "And why are you holding hands?" I gulped. Sweat slipped down my forehead. My heart was beating. I looked towards Molly, who nodded to me. Confidence rushed through me.

I told Primo, "Sir, I have something to say. I love your daughter, and I would like you to allow me to date her." The suspicious crease on his forehead was gone, and he cracked a smile. He stood up and patted my back.

"Ha ha," he chuckled. "Rocky Scarlet, you have been there for my daughter when I couldn't for eleven years. It would be an honor for you to date my daughter." Molly punched her other arm into the air. She grabbed the collar on my shirt and pulled me to her lips. "As long as you two don't kiss in front of me," Primo added. One family member down, four more to go. And yes, I counted Petula.


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

Chapter 3: First Dates

**Molly**

Lucy was thrilled to hear that Rocky and I were together. Micky laughed as if it were a joke, but when he saw how serious we were he murmured, "Oh, you weren't kidding." In honor of our get-together, Ojas had his elephant Amrit to spray water into the air with her trunk. When Petula saw us kiss, she jumped up in excitement and wagged her tail. Everyone was happy for us. In fact, they were happier for us when we setting up our first official date.

First dates are always crucial in a relationship; it tells how the rest of our relationship will be. If it ends up in a disaster, things will be complicated. But if everything goes smooth sailing, well you get the picture. That was why Rocky and I set up two places to go to that involved our two favorite things: hypnosis and music.

At first I would think that going to a museum would be rather a bore, but then Rocky told me how there was a whole exhibit dedicated to my great-great-grandfather Dr. Logan, the first hypnotist in my family. The second place we were going to head to was Talent in a Cup, a popular coffeehouse known for holding talent shows almost every week. Tonight's talent category was Musical Mayhem. "Rocky, are you sure singing is a good idea?" I asked him anxiously. He mentioned how I've been taking vocal lessons, so now there was no fear of making people go deaf. We were going to have our first date tomorrow.

**Rocky**

It was the next day, and the sun was high up in the afternoon. I was ready in a red flannel shirt with a t-shirt underneath, some plain jeans, and my sneakers. Like a regular girl, Molly was still trying to find what she should where. So I opened a can of Qube and waited.

After ten minutes, Molly came downstairs in a white t-shirt, a purple short cardigan, and a purple floral skirt. In her arms was Petula. She put her pug on the floor and headed towards me.

"You like?" she asked me, and gave a twirl so I could see both sides.

"Beautiful as always," I replied. She smiled, and we out the door and into a taxi.


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Rival

**Before you read this chapter, I would like to let you all know that I do not own any of the characters or any of the songs known in real life. I do, however, own the song Molly and Rocky will be singing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Return of the Rival

**Rocky**

Molly and I didn't pay much attention at the Museum of Hypnosis since we've been studying hypnosis for a LONG time. Plus, it felt weird not to hypnotize people that much. But when we headed for Talent in a Cup, we were going to hypnotize the audience with our talent, but not literally.

I had to remind Molly that we made a promise to not use hypnosis unless it was an emergency. Minus the years before we became hypnotists, I've never seen Molly struggle with anything after that. We've been on so many adventures that each time we used hypnosis it really WAS an emergency! Yet then again, she perfectly understood our little promise.

Now that the pact was out of the way, I forgot to mention that I brought my guitar for the Musical Mayhem contest at the cafe. For the contest, I brought the poem I wrote for Molly, which actually turned out to be a song when you add the right music. We've been practicing the previous night for this. Now I can finally see if Molly's vocal lessons were paying off.

**Molly**

Hands sweating. Chest pounding. Heart racing. These are the three things I feel every time I was nervous of excited, and tonight I felt both emotions. Rocky nearly forgot about his guitar when we got out of the taxi in front of Talent in a Cup, but we remembered before the driver took off. The title Musical Mayhem was actually scary in a way if you just see the word Mayhem; that's right, I was afraid that I might have stage fright.

When we went inside, the place was crowded. The lights were dimmed a little, but I could see well. On the sides and corners were booths, and in the inner circle were small round tables with two to four seats. The walls were brick red while the floor was made of dark brown wood. At the front of the cafe was a podium with some waitresses.

"May I help you two?" asked a waitress with her straight brunette hair in a ponytail. I signed us in for the contest, and she found us a table near the stage. "Break a leg out there!" she cheered good luck to us.

A spotlight brightened the stage, and a young man that was about 26 or 27 went up to greet the crowd. "Hey, hey, hey everyone!" he shouted enthusiastically. "How's everybody tonight?" We all cheered to signal yes. "Great! Tonight's Talent in a Cup contest is Musical Mayhem, so I want to see some real music up here! Up first is a girl you all know from 'Stars on Mars'. Please give it up for Davina Nuttel!"

Up on the stage was a brat that I haven't seen in years. Her dirty blonde hair was in a ponytail that was held up with a black ribbon, so her blue eyes were shown clearly. She wore a light red shirt with a white cardigan over it, denim skinny jeans, and black flats. Through the crowd, she spotted me and knew that I might try to steal the show away from her again. She smiled and said, "It's so amazing to see England for the first time in my life, as I am from America. Anyways, I'm Davina Nuttel, and I'll be singing 'Someone Like You' by Adele."

She may be a good singer, but she'll be surprised to actually have a musical talent. She left the show with the crowd cheering, but I merely clapped. Davina headed to our table and put her hands on it.

"I didn't know they were giving out awards for Worst Act," she smirked. Her eyes saw Rocky and she began to flirt with him. "Hey, you're cute. Did you know that I'm famous in America? Why don't you ditch Bog Eyes here and find someone with more, well, talent?"

Rocky had to hold me back when I tried to tackle her. "Don't you DARE talk to MY BOYFRIEND like that!" I exclaimed while trying to wriggle out of Rocky's hold on me. My eyes were burning to hypnotize her, but I couldn't because of the promise we made.

Davina lifted her eyebrows and laughed. When she saw our expressions, she, like Micky, mumured, "Oh, you weren't kidding." She looked back at Rocky and commented, "Seriously, you can do better than this."

I was starting to calm down when she said, "Break a leg, Molly Moon, and I really do mean it. Break a leg." She went back to her booth.


	5. Chapter 5: The Song

Chapter 5: The Song

**Rocky**

I watched as my girlfriend gritted her teeth. She tried to chase after Davina Nuttel, but I was still holding her by the waist. Hey, I wouldn't blame Molly for getting mad; I guess you can say I'm cute, as Davina said. She turned to me, worried that I would rather want that American brat than her.

"Why should you be jealous of Davina?" I asked her. "You'll always be better than her, even if she does stop being a diva." Molls laughed.

Three more performances passed. The first was a boy who forgot his lyrics and ran off the stage. A girl who sang like she was in the opera didn't exactly impress the crowd. The last act before me and Molly was a trio of girls who sang "I Hate This Part" by the Pussycat Dolls. The host went back up on stage to introduce us.

"Besides our first act Davina Nuttel, she was temporarily known as the Cuckoo for stealing the actress' part in 'Stars on Mars'. Next to her is a boy who helped her shoot the 'Check Out the Kids in Your Neighborhood' commercial. Please welcome Molly Moon and Rocky Scarlet!"

We had an agreeable applause as we walked on stage. From back stage, we brought up two tall wooden stools for us to sit on. I began to strum as Molly gave an introduction to the song.

"For you all tonight, we have written a song that started out as a simple poem at first. We hope you like it."

_Me: So beautiful, so magical. __That my heart skipped a beat __the first time I saw you. __We started slow, __and we became great friends. __And then this friendship just __led up to this, oh. __There are too many bumps in our hearts __and I wasn't sure if I should stay. __And I had butterflies in my stomach, s__o I couldn't tell you right away. __But now we're in the clear __and nobody's here. __I won't let this chance go to waste. __Yeah I won't let you __Drift away. __No I won't let you __Vanish away. __No I won't let you __Get away from me. __And I won't let you __be lonely, __'Cause you're the only one for me. __We're tighter than glue. __I didn't waste all this time to leave you. __Just trust me that I won't._

The crowd was clapping, which was a pretty good start. Molly looked at me and sang into her microphone.

_Molly: You're Mr. Popular. You can get any girl. Little I realized that you chose me. But no, I didn't see. I was in my own fantasies. They were about you and me, and the times that we could be spending. Why couldn't I see it with my own eyes. I guess I just took those come-ons as friendly invites. There were too many bumps in our hearts, and I wasn't sure if I should stay. And I had butterflies in my stomach, so I couldn't tell you right away. But now we're in the clear and nobody's here. I won't let this chance go to waste. Yeah I won't let you __Drift away. __No I won't let you __Vanish away. __No I won't let you __Get away from me. __And I won't let you __be lonely, __'Cause you're the only one for me. __We're tighter than glue. __I didn't waste all this time to leave you. __Just trust me that I won't._

_Me: So many times I wanted you to be mine. But I couldn't reach in the crowd, even if I screamed loud._

_Molly: It wouldn't even a crime. In fact I'd love it if we tried._

_Both of us: If our first kiss was here while we're still in the clear. Yeah I won't let you __Drift away. __No I won't let you __Vanish away. __No I won't let you __Get away from me. __And I won't let you __be lonely, __'Cause you're the only one for me. __We're tighter than glue. __I didn't waste all this time to leave you. __Just trust me that I won't._ Just trust me that I won't. Just trust me that I wo-o-o-on't. Just trust me... that I won't.

Not many people so far have signed up with a song written by themselves, so Molly and I have really made a show.


	6. Chapter 6: Winners

Chapter 6: Winners

**Davina**

I've never believed in love at first sight. That changed when I saw Rocky Scarlet. Well, it was more of like at first sight. How can he be in a relationship with _her?_ There's gotta be a way to get him to like me more.

The host tapped the mic to get everyone's attention. "Hey guys! Put your looking balls on me! It's time to announce the winner!" We all went quiet. From my booth, I saw Molly squeezing Rocky's hand.

"The winner for Best Sung Cover Song is... Davina Nuttel!"

I hopped up from my seat and skipped to the stage. As the host gave me my prize, a $70 gift card to the fanciest but reasonably-priced restaurant in town, I gave my best award winning smile. Some of the crowd awed from my charm. Taking the prize, and went back to my booth.

"The winner for Best Written Song is... 'I Won't Let You' by Molly Moon and Rocky Scarlet!"

I guess that they deserved the prize; there were only a few people who signed up with a song they wrote themselves. Molly and Rocky claimed their prize, which was a gift card like mine. They went over to my booth.

"Looks like we're both winners tonight," Molly stated. I just nodded.

"You sure have improved on talent after the last time I saw you," I confessed.

We shook hands, and what I believe are called the "happy couple" walked back to their table.

Molly may have won the contest, but I will win Rocky from her.


	7. Chapter 7: Simply Sickly

Chapter 7: Simply Sickly

**Rocky**

The sun was shining bright for a rather cold morning. I peeked into Molly's room to wake her up; today is our turn to make breakfast. When I found her in her blanket, she was groaning and her cheeks almost looked a sickly green.

"Marshmallow," I whispered, calling her by her nickname, "are you alright?"

She opened her eyes, and the white part was a dark pink. I've never seen her so sick. I called for Lucy, Primo, anyone who could help her.

Lucy was the first to come into the room. She examined Molly and stated that she needed to go to the doctor. I had to sit in the back so Molly wouldn't infect me with whatever she had.

"Sheesh, Molly," her mother exclaimed as the doctor checked her eyes. "Who were you sitting next to last night?" She shrugged. The doctor examined her throat.

He finally gave us her diagnosis after ten minutes of check-up. "It seems that she is carrying two illnesses. They are pinkeye and the stomach flu. Miss Moon must have bed rest for a week, and be sure to watch her if she is eating, for the stomach flu will decrease her appetite. Also, keep her from rubbing her eyes because it will make her pinkeye far worse. She has a fever of 102 degrees Fahrenheit. Please take care of her and come back here for another checkup next week to see how she's doing."

We thanked the doctor and left.

**Davina**

Did I seriously just scrape some crust off of my eye and sprinkled it into Molly's coffee last night? Yes, yes I did. Did I just seriously spit in it, too? Yes, yes I did. Hey, I had the flu AND pinkeye two weeks ago, so I might still be contagious. Once Molly sips on her mug, she'll be too sick to go on another date with Rocky for at least a week. That would be just enough time to get Rocky all to myself until then. I was almost sick myself when she took a sip of her drink.

Instead of heading back to my hotel room, I followed the couple back to Briersville Park, where they lived in a huge mansion. They have it better than I do, and I have a rooftop penthouse! For the night I slept on a bench behind some bushes to keep an eye on them. Today they were heading to the hospital to examine Miss Bog Eyes, so I took a walk around the park until they returned.

Molly was so sick that she couldn't walk, and so collapsed to the ground. Mister McDreamy picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. Boy would I want to be sick right now! Using a ladder that was carelessly left in the yard by the gardeners, I peered in the window in Molly's room.

"You don't have to stay Rocky," insisted Molly. "And I don't care if you will. I'm too infectous to be around anyways."

The hottie tucked her into the bed, but she kicked the blanket away. She said that she had the shivers, but the blanket was too hot.

"If you won't use your blanket," said Rocky," then I'll be it." He slipped into the bed with her, and she nuzzled up to him.

"You have a chance of getting sick like me," Molly stated.

"I'll take my chances."

This was definitely not what I expected.


	8. Chapter 8: Weak

Chapter 8: Weak

**Molly**

Rocky stayed by my side the entire time I was sick. He was my blanket when I was cold, so I would turn so I could feel the warmth against my face and his heatbeat from beneath his chest. He kept a close eye on me whenever I had the strength to eat, and coaxed me into eating when I felt too weak to do so; I was mainly given two ketchup sandwiches, a tall glass of orange-squash concentrate, and a mug of hot broth that was rich and beefy. Whenever I had to vomit in the loo, he was there to hold my hair back. I loved how he was always there for me.

During the time when Rocky and Micky had to go to school while my parents were at work, Petula kept me company, like she usually does. She would curl up beside me and drop one of the stones she likes to suck. I'd stroke her black velvet fur while we watched the television together in my room. Sometimes if I were strong enough, I'd throw a ball onto the ground and watch her fetch it.

Every now and then Micky would come into my room. We would play a videogame, but I keep thinking he's just being nice so that he would miss school. Well, that's what I see when I read his thoughts.

There was a knock on the door, and Rocky left my bed to answer it. From my window, I could see that the person who knocked was Davina Nuttel.

**Rocky**

Davina Nuttel leaned against the wall when I opened the door. She was in a pink tang top, a frilly purple skirt, a white cardigan, white knee socks, and black dress shoes. Her hair was in a bun, with a few strands simply hanging.

"Hello, Rocky," she greeted me. "I heard that poor Molly Moon is ill."

"From who?" I asked her, wondering how she could have known.

"To maintain my education, I've been attending your middle school in disguise to hide from the paparazzi. Micky Moon explained to the French teacher why she was absent, remember?"

I realized that she was the temporary American exchange student Daniella Nellani, who came to England on the day Molly was sick.

"I've decided to pay a visit to see if she's getting any better," she said, the corner of her smile twitching.

Although I told her that Molly was too infectous to be around, I invited her to come in for some tea. While we waited for the kettle to steam up, we sat on the couch and had a small conversation. I asked her why she was here in England.

"My agent thinks that after Broadway I should pursue a music career, and so she asked Adele, whose staying at a hotel in London, to hear a song I wrote. I guess I am a good singer, if I do say so myself. That's why I sang an Adele song that other night; I was so excited I wanted to thank her in some way."

Just because she's being nice now doesn't mean that I have forgiven her for insulting Molly.

"Molly's been taking vocal lessons for a while, and she's doing very well," I said in my girl's defense. She just nodded.

**Davina**

Truthfully, Molly Moon couldn't be twice a good singer as me. It took me a lot of courage to compliment her. But I've gotta say, she's pretty okay for an amateur.

Molly's ugly pug trotted down the stairs and jumped on Rocky's lap. What was the dog's name again? Petal? Lula?

"Hello, Petula," Rocky said. So close.

The pug looked at me and growled, bearing her teeth. "Easy, girl," he tried to sooth her. she jumped off the couch and proceeded to her doggie bed, where she took out a stone from underneath and sucked on it. What an interesting, yet funny habit! Maybe the dog wasn't so bad.

I leaned in closer to Rocky and laid my hand on his. He looked down at our hands.

"Petula's pretty cute," I half lied; the stone-sucking habit charmed me. "Almost as cute as you."

His eyes widened at the same time as the kettle steamed up. He quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen. He turned off the stove and poured us two mugs and added the tea bags. I pushed my cup of tea aside and went across the counter to where Rocky stood.

"You know," I said, "I'm not craving tea. I'm craving you."


	9. Chapter 9: The Feeling of Betrayal

Chapter 9: The Feeling of Betrayal

**Davina**

I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his lips to mine, hoping that he will learn to fall in love with me. Down the stairs came footsteps, and I knew exactly who it was. During the day the adults around here are at work, and Micky was playing a video game with the headphones on.

"ROCKY!" Molly screamed, standing in front of us. Rocky pushed me away and tried to reason with her.

"Molls, it's not what you think-"

"I believe it is EXACTLY what I think! You're cheating on me with that-that-that brat!"

My eyes blinked out of offense. How am I a brat? She looked towards me.

"Get out of my house!" she shouted. Then she looked to Rocky and pulled him into the guest bedroom. I tiptoed there and pressed my ear to the locked door.

"She kissed me, Molly!" Rocky said.

"But how could you let her?!" she asked him. "You know very well why she can't be trusted, but you still let her into our home!" Boy, was she steaming!

"You've got to trust me on this-" Rocky tried to say.

"If I can't trust you around another girl, then I can't trust you to be my boyfriend!"

Silence.

Molly sighed and said a little calmer, "Rocky Scarlet, I know that we have been n a relationship for almost two weeks now, but if you want another girl, then so be it. From this moment on... WE ARE THROUGH!"

She unlocked the door and ran out in tears. She stopped and looked back at me.

"What are you still doing here? GET OUT!" She swung at me, but I managed to run out of the house before she could kill me.


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Over It

Chapter 10: Getting Over It

**Rocky**

It's been two days since our breakup, and Molly hasn't been out of her room since. She only comes out to make herself a meal or to use the bathroom. Now that she's well again she's back at school, but always avoids me.

In fact, Molly tries to avoid me everywhere we go. When I'm downstairs, she acts like a ninja and quietly, but not silently, heads into the kitchen to make herself a snack and takes it back to her room. If I'm inside, she'll take Petula out for a walk.

The night we broke up, I tried to climb into her bed to see if she'll push me away or not. "Don't even think about it, traitor," she said.

After our breakup, she didn't trust any boy or man that came her way. She only trusted

Primo and Micky. When I tried to talk to her the next night, Micky was lying awake next to her.

"She had a feeling you would do this again," he explained. "So get out of here."

"But Micky, I-"

"I know that you shouldn't be the one to blame, but kissing that brat was offensive to her. She'll forgive you someday."

I left the room, the words "someday" ringing in my head.

**Molly**

My pillow was soaked with tears as I cried into my pillow; it was already soaked from two days of crying. I'm not sure whether I'll ever get over this or I should make up with Rocky. But wait, he kissed the American brat Davina. How can I forgive him for that? I wanted to get over this breakup, so I looked to the ceiling and thought.

I put my hands on my eyes and decided to look into the mirror in my room. As I stared into my reflecting eyes, I asked myself questions. Like am I not good enough for him? Was he pretending to love me? Will I ever get over this?

Suddenly, all sounds around me and my room were distant. I watched as my body changed before me in the mirror. My curly hair was black with blue highlights. I had on a black and gray poncho shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black boots, all these I have in my closet. Dark colored eye shadow, blush, and lipstick painted my face. In the mirror, I was a bad girl.

I blinked my eyes, and I was back to normal. This must be what the universe want me to do if I want to get over this breakup. To become a rebellious girl who doesn't care about when she loses a guy. I opened the door to my walk-in closet and grabbed the clothes I saw in my trance. I would buy makeup in town today before dinner.

Now in my new look, I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and packed a brown shoulder bag with my cell phone, a tomato ketchup sandwich wrapped in plastic, my wallet full of saved-up bank notes and coins.

Down the stairs I went, my boots clacking against the marble floor.

"Molly, where are you going?" Micky, who was having a Qube, asked me.

"I need some alone time out of this house. Just being cooped up in here won't be healthy for me. I'll be back before supper."

I put on the sunglasses and walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Changing Heart

Chapter 11: Changing Heart

**Micky**

"Hey Mick, where's Molly gone?" asked Rocky. "It's almost supper."

The door opened right on time. Molly was carrying a few bags, and she was wearing some dark colored makeup. A few strands of hair near her bangs were highlighted blue. What has happened to my sister?

She took off her sunglasses and told me, "See Micky? I told you I would be back. Oh, hey Rocky."

We were surprised; Molly hasn't talked to Rocky ever since their breakup.

"Are you okay, Molls?" I asked her.

"I've decided that if I'm going to get over the breakup, I need to change some parts of me," she explained. "That explains the new look."

She sniffed the air. "I smell clam chowder with some bread on the side." Once again, she has predicted supper. We walked into the dining room, where Todson, who has come back from his vacation, was ladling the soup and passing out sourdough bread. Molly headed for the loo before she sat down to eat; Rocky and I have already washed up.

Lucy and Primo entered the dining room and sat down. "Where has Molly gone?" Lucy asked us.

"She's in the loo," I told them. "She's finally gotten over the breakup, but wait until you see her new look."

Molly came back and sat down between me and Rocky. Our parents were wide-eyed with astonishment.

"I like how you're finally wearing the clothes I got you," commented Lucy. Molly swallowed her spoonful of chowder and replied, "Whatever, Lucy."

She finished her chowder and left for her room. "I don't feel like dessert tonight," she said. Our parents looked at us, and we shrugged.

After dessert I went upstairs to check on Molly. "Knock knock, it's me!" I popped in through the door. She was having a bag of candy while her new things were spread out on her bed.

"How much did all this cost?" I asked her.

"Just about £14. I have to still keep some of my savings, so I had to sneak some stuff with the help of these." She pulled out her three time crystals.

"Wait, you STOLE?!" I exclaimed quietly. She closed her hand on my mouth.

"I've never truly done something like this before. All those other times I've hypnotized people because we needed to. When I stole some extra makeup, I stopped the world and felt some adrenaline. It was rather fun. Please keep this a secret, Micky. I'll show you how I was able to steal so easily."

It was our little secret.


	12. Chapter 12: New Boy

Chapter 12: New Boy

**Molly**

Robbing stores are such a rush of fun! It's especially fun when you have the three special time crystals your side. With them, robbing is easy.

This is how I rob. If I feel like stealing something, I have to be far away from the targeted store so no one would suspect me of stealing. After stopping time from where I am, I quickly run into the store, peel or cut off the censor on the item, and hide it in a bag I'm already holding. Then I just unfreeze the world and leave the people in the store in confusion.

On the news, I've been watching reports of a mysterious store robber, a.k.a. me. They call this person the "Mystery Marauder",and I feel rather proud of the name. Whenever I see reports of these robberies, I feel like cheering in success. But I can't, for only Micky knows my secret.

Right now, I'm heading for Bitter & Spice, a hangout for the teenage hoodlums in town that was on the east side; the place was built by hoodlums, too. There are some girls that go there, usually the girlfriends of gang members. Maybe I'll meet someone new and finally get over this breakup.

I walked inside, and some people stared at me. The place was a wreck. Some of the lights were broken, but I could still see. I saw pool tables, some games here and there, and a small bar. I sat on a stool by the bar and asked for a root beer; this would be my first time drinking it. A teenage boy handed me the mug and watched me drink it down.

"Your first time going here?" he asked me; he had an American accent. I nodded while looking at a crack in the wooden table.

"Drowning my sorrows," I told him. "Having my first breakup has led me down this road."

I looked up at him. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes, which were rather cute. He smiled at me.

"Really?" he asked me. "Why would some boy turn down a beautiful girl like yourself?"

I was flattered, and I answered, "Maybe because he'd rather kiss an American diva than me. I caught him kissing one."

He refilled my mug and gave it to me on the house. "My shift ends early at four, which is in thirty minutes. Wanna go watch a movie?"

I decided to go with him. "I never got your name, though."

"Name's Mason. Mason Sisonpyh."

"Molly Moon."

Goodbye Rocky, hello Mason!


	13. Chapter 13: The Secret Move

Chapter 13: The Secret Move

**Molly**

The film with Mason was enjoyable, besides that we barely watched it. We've spent the entire time talking. So far, I have learned that Mason comes from a family with three older brothers, he is rich, and the only reason why he was a hoodlum because he simply wanted excitement in his life. I learned that his family moved here because his father has a job here as a highly skilled doctor. How fascinating!

We are now heading to his mansion in a Rolls Royce before I go home. Out front it is a marble white, and near the round driveway is a large fountain. Inside, the living room and kitchen are connected, with the kitchen having a granite island, and the living room having two large black sofas, a large flat screen television, a coffee table, and a few bamboo plants here and there. I haven't seen the rest of the house yet.

"I picked some of these items out myself," Mason commented. "Why don't you stay for a while?"

"Sorry," I replied sadly, "I need to leave. Tomorrow, maybe."

I was walking when Mason's voice pounded in my head, saying "But you must stay. You will stay" in a smooth voice. Almost like Rocky's voice. Looking back, his mouth wasn't moving at all. Am I going insane?

I began to run when I dropped my bag on the ground, which contained my time crystals; I had to keep it in there so no one would suspect me of stealing. When I tried to pick it up, a foot was placed on top. Mason's hand lifted me up and held my shoulders. His blue eyes were glowing.

Suddenly, I was falling into his arms.

**Mason**

Her eyes were closed as I held her in my arms. I put her on one of the sofas and began giving her her hypnotic instructions.

"Molly Moon, you are now under my power. From now until I unlock these instructions, you are in love with me. We are now in a relationship. Whenever you hear me say the word 'Sisonpyh', you will go back into a trance. I lock these instructions under the password-" I whispered the password int her ear "- Now, when I snap my fingers, you will wake up and not remember trying to run away from me." I snapped my fingers, and Molly woke up. She held her head.

"Ugh," she groaned, "what happened to me?" I told her that she hit her head while leaving. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Oh no! It's 7o'clock! I need to get home!" I escorted her back to the Rolls Royce and had her tell the chafferer where to go. When we got there, I realized that she lived in a mansion, too. I walked her to the front porch.

"Thanks for taking me home," she said. "I'll see you later." I kissed her forehead, and our eyes met. She kissed me, and, to make it seem that I really liked her, I kissed her back.

All of a sudden, the door opened, and a dark-skinned, dark-haired boy popped from the other side. His eyes were wide.

"You sure have gotten over our breakup easily!" he exclaimed.

"Rocky! Will you butt out?!" Molly shouted. She rolled her eyes, and waved to me goodbye as I went back to the car.

Stage One complete.


	14. Chapter 14: Cotillion

Chapter 14: Cotillion

**Rocky**

What does Molly see in that American boy Mason? Almost everyday does she contact him in some way. Phone, email, even writing. What's worse is that she seems to have cast me aside.

Tonight is the schools hat our school is hosting at a restaurant in Briersville, and Molly was taking Mason along with us. Micky caught his sister flu, and so cannot go. Right now, Molls is fidgeting at her dress in the mirror.

Molly is wearing a mint green high-low skirt (that's what she says its called), a cream white shirt under a black short cardigan, and black strap flats. I was in a black and white striped button-up shirt, denim jeans, and Jordan sneakers. Seeing Molly's reflection, I noticed that she was looking unhappy. Maybe a compliment would help.

Before I could say anything, she was mumbling, "Oh I hope Mason likes my outfit."

Steam blew from my head. All I wanted to do was spend some alone time with her, maybe have us get back together. Is that too much to ask?! I guess not, because now some American boy, that we just met, is intruding on my plans.

"What do you even see in him, Molly?" I blurted out. She turned around, confused.

**Molly**

Why is Rocky acting like this? How come he isn't just happy for me?

"What do you mean, Rocky?" I asked him. He said nothing, and so I decided to read his mind. Up came the hazy thought bubble that only I can see, and I can see things he wanted to say to me.

"I just have a bad feeling about him," his thoughts spoke like an open book. I rolled my eyes.

"Rocky, it's called jealousy," I told him. "Get used to it, because that was what I felt during that incident with her!" Both of our cheeks went red; he knew that I was talking about Davina.

The doorbell rang, and Lucy was downstairs to answer it. Looking out the window, I could see a limo and Mason Sisonpyh with a bouquet of roses. I went downstairs and confirmed my findings.

He went up to me and kissed my cheek, which became redder than before. For a minute I thought I heard Rocky say "I'm gonna kill him" under his breath, but I guess that it was just my imagination. Mason took my hand and escorted me to the vehicle outside.


	15. Chapter 15: Reigniting Flames

Chapter 15: Reigniting Flames

**Molly**

The Mesmerizing Bistro is so beautiful! The lights are slightly dimmed down so that there were candles on each table. Our booth was near the end of the restaurant, next to the dance floor. In the center of the room is a large fountain with color-changing lights in the water.

We all just shared some sliced bread, along with pasta in vodka sauce as our entrée. I listened along to the music as more people from my school came. Mason took me up to dance with him.

I twirled and twisted to the beat while Mason just twisted along, which I found quite hilarious. "You crack me up!" I giggled. That just caused him to dance some more. Actually, that was how it was for an hour as we danced.

Eventually we took a break back at our booth. Rocky was still there, arms folded and eyeing the his half-eaten slice of bread. Poor him, I haven't been paying any attention to him this entire cotillion. Maybe I can make it up to him somehow.

"Alright folks," the DJ spoke through his microphone, "it's time to kick things down for a while. Ladies, grab you date and enjoy listening to slow songs by your favorite artists." Up came "Today Was A Fairytale" by Taylor Swift. Rocky and I have always loved that song.

Mason stood up and held out his hand, but this time I turned it down. "Sorry Mason, but someone here hasn't danced this entire night." I grabbed Rocky's hand, which made him smile. It pleases me to see him smile again. We stood up and headed for the dance floor.

**Rocky**

Her arms were around my neck as my hands were around her waist. She must have remembered our song when it started playing. For once I can see my girl in her green eyes. The girl who wasn't taken by him yet. The girl who said she loved me, and whom I still love back.

Molly's head tilted forward and leaned on my chest, eyes closed and breathing softly. Perhaps she is tired from dancing with Mason all this time.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. I felt her head shake for no. "Why are you so unhappy?"

"I guess I'm just exhausted," she replied. "I don't know. Part of that time Mason and I were dancing I was thinking about that kiss." Here we go with Davina again. "What did you see in her?"

"Molly, I told you many times and I'll tell you again: You'll always be better than her, even if she does stop being a diva. Besides, _she_ kissed _me_. I was forced into it. I tried telling you before but you didn't listen. Do you understand now, Molls?" The feel of her nod for yes fills me with joy. Maybe we can start over again, if she'd let it. Maybe this is a sign that Mason will leave our lives once and for all. I sighed when I heard her snore softly, but thankfully no one heard. "You alright, Marshmallow?" I asked her.

She looked up and stared at me with those big green eyes. "Just a bit tired, that's all. The cotillion is supposed to end in about an hour, but I think I'll leave. You can stay if you want. I can go back on my own?" And let her be alone with that sick brother of hers? I don't think so. "Also..." she added softly, but at least I could still hear it. "... I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I hope we can still be friends."

Friends... but I don't _want_ things to go back how they used to be. I see Molly as more than just my best friend now. Molly... what has that boy Mason done to you...? What's happened to the girl I know and love? I just wish... I can protect you somehow... from _him_. But for now until I think of a good way to kill him off, I can at least let her believe that there's still a chance for _us_.

"You've always been my best friend, Molls," I smiled softly, "and you always will. Nothing will ever change that. So does that mean we can start over?"

I can feel her tightening her hold around me that we were in an embrace. "Of course, Rocky, of course. Best friends forever, just like before."

"Yeah... just like before..." Like before this night. Before she met Mason. Like before she left to go on that trip around the world about a year and a half (or maybe two years) ago. Before she told me goodbye and flew away until now. Just like before those words ever left our lips, our kiss, and that one moment when I felt truly happy, the way I've always been whenever I'm around her. Just like before our love...

_A while later that evening..._

After the dance I was hoping that something would click inside of her again. That during that one moment we were so very close she'd realize I still love her. That she'd realize she might just love me still. I'm never going to give her up. No matter how much Mason gets in the way.

Speak of the devil, that horrid, wretched, demonic, love stealing... well, you get the picture. He guided Molly to his limousine with a smile that I wanted to punch away. The driver opened the door but he didn't leave so easily. When they kissed I turned around pretending to throw chunks. One of the waiters gave me a small cup of ginger ale when he saw me. I drank it nonetheless, hoping it would ease the horrid sensation within me from just _seeing_ her with another boy.

"Molly, how would you like to visit my mansion for a little bit?" he suggested. I urged away the nerve to kill him then and there; it wouldn't please Molly to see me kill someone, and no, killing her a couple years back _does not count_! [1] "I can take you home afterwards."

"Hmm... I guess I can," she said, making me want to just die then and there; but she wouldn't like to see her _friend_ die _either_, now would she? She turned to me with a soft smile, and I detected the light red blush on her face. "Rocky, would you like to join us?"

As much as I wanted to so I can keep an eye on them, I turned them down. She's at least trusting me again, and that's good. The best I can do is enjoy her night for a little while longer. Besides, being separated from them means I can have more time alone to think of how to get him out of the picture. I'll need as much alone time for that.

They stepped into the limo, and Molly waved to me after rolling down the window. I waved back, of course. At least seeing her smile can get me through the night. Watching them drive into the night, I reached into my back pocket to take out a red velvet box. Removing the cover I gazed down at the necklace. The chain was silver, and the pendant was a silver heart. It was meant for her, but maybe I'll get another chance next time. Setting it back into my pocket I took my phone out to call the chauffeur to drive here and pick me up in the Rolls Royce.

* * *

**[1]: Reference to Molly Moon, Micky Minus, & the Mind Machine, which is my favorite book out of the series!**

**Sorry for not updating so often. I've just been very busy with other fanfics and watching anime and going back to school so I've got a lot on my plate! Wish me luck! And I hope this chapter makes up for not updating for so long!**


End file.
